


The True Father

by DarthRavager86



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other, Parenthood, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthRavager86/pseuds/DarthRavager86
Summary: Hera Syndulla gave birth to a son, Jacen. Most assume that his father was Kanan Jarrus, but the truth is far more disturbing.





	The True Father

 Rex had the night watch on the Ghost, which meant he had nothing to do, as the ship was traveling through hyperspace. He spent some time reading through mission reports, before deciding to go for a walk.

 Rex soon ended up walking through the area of the ship where the crew cabins were located, and heard the unmistakable voice of Chopper, the eccentric astromech droid, seeming to come from Hera’s cabin. _Strange_ , Rex thought to himself. _Wasn’t Chopper supposed to be repairing the Phantom?_ He soon heard Hera scream, and ran toward her door, believing his commanding officer to be in trouble. However he was shocked to hear Hera say “Chopper, you magnificent beast!”

 Nine months later, Jacen Syndulla was born. The unholy spawn was a frightening sight to the doctors who delivered him, for he looked mostly human, but had bright green hair, and utility probes coming out of his torso. Instead of crying like a typical infant, the newborn spoke astromech.

**Author's Note:**

> My first published work. Just a crazy idea I picked up from a youtube comment. More Star Wars stories on the way, mostly alternate universe stuff.


End file.
